Hitachiin Twins x Reader pt 5 LEMON
by Animefan9908
Summary: You get to have your sexy time after making the hardest decision on your life.


As you can see this is part 5 to this. if you would like to read the rest please go to my DeviantArt my username is Itachiisninja. Also I am not that good at writing three-ways. ;-; that is all. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

You wake up and start thinking. Who? Who will you choose Hikaru or Kaoru. You can't really choose between them. You like them both and you have got to know them over these few days. They both are really cute and funny, but who? You can't choose both.. that just.. well maybe… no. You have to choose. Hikaru is funny, kind, and cute. Kaoru is Nice, polite, and also cute. Okay that did not work. Who do you like more? They both are really over qualified to be a boyfriend to any girl. They.. You can't choose they both are just, amazing.

When you were in deep thought about them there was a knock on the door. You check the time, 12:05 in the afternoon. Luckily there was no school today so you could sleep in. You head down stairs, you were wearing something decent. A tank top and sweatpants was presentable right? You go to the door and open it. Oh course your favorite twins are on the other side. Just when you are trying to choose in between them. One has flowers and one has chocolates. Damn them.

"Come inside." You say as you walk back into the house. "Sit." You point them to the couch and they sit. They look at you and what you are wearing. Was it that bad? "Is something wrong?"

"You look.." Says Hikaru, but you stop him before he could finish.

"Nu-uh you are not going to go on about how I am 'beautiful' and all of that. We all know that it is not true."

"Not beautiful? (F/n) You are quite mistaken." Says Kaoru. "And you also know why we are here."

"Yes, so please tell us who will be your boyfriend?" Says Hikaru as he leans closer.

"Well I.. I" You stutter.

"Hmm?" They question in unison.

"I can't choose!" You say as you ball up your fists and hold them at your sides, looking down.

"Can't choose!" The say, then the get quiet and look at eachother with a large smile. "Lets play some more (F/n), it will be fun."

What are they thinking!

Before you can talk or even think they have you pinned down.

"We tried to show you who is better and told you to pick A or B." Says Hikaru as he pulls you up in a sitting position.

"But you choose letter 'C' both. Now we have to show you what you have chosen." Says Kaoru as he slips behind you.

Oh God.. is this real?

"Y-You guys can't be serious! I mean!"

"Mean what?" They say.

Hikaru leans closer to you and stops when his lips are brushing your ear. "(F/n)..." He says in a Husky voice. "We are going to fuck your brains out."

Your face turns an instant red. You want to do something to stop them, but you also want this. You want to be taken by these two men. Hikaru looks at you then presses your lips together with force. At the same time Kaoru was sliding his hands around to your front. He gently grabbed your breasts, then he slide his hands under your shirt. His hands sent chills down your spine. At this time Hikaru is slowly taking off your shirt for both himself and his brother.

You are getting turned on and anxious. You have never done something like this before, it was honestly kind of scary but you can't let them see that.

You tug at Hikaru's shirt trying to get him to take it off. He pulls away from you and smiles. He slowly starts to take off his shirt, never breaking eye contact with you. Kaoru takes this time to lick the shell of your ear. You look over at him and he takes one of his hands and pushes your lips into his. You open your lips for him and he indulges. You sloppily kiss him while your tongues intertwine. Hikaru takes off your bra and latches on to one of your nippels.

He suck on one and pinches the other. You moan in pleasure. Soon you are naked in front of them and they are too. Kaoru begins to finger you, stretching you out. With his thumb he plays with your clit. His thumb makes circling motions as his fingers pump in and out of you at a delicious speed. With this pleasure you start to shake. Hikaru sees this and begins to bite your neck, making sure to leave marks, then everything stops the fingers are taken out of you and Hikaru stops and back up a little bit. You now can fully see his erect member.

"Bend over (F/n)." Then say sexy like. You do as they say and bend over. Kaoru takes your hips and raises them and slowly starts to push his penis into your womanhood. You open your mouth in both pleasure and pain. Then a hand grabs your head and pushes towards something. Hikaru is grabbing your head, you know what he wants and are glad to give it to him. You take his penis in to your mouth and begin to suck. With the hard thrust coming from behind you, your head is bobbing at a fast pace.

You look up to see if Hikaru is enjoying this as much as you, when you look up you see the twins french kissing. You can't deny that it is hot and makes you even more turned on. Kaoru trusts harder into a deep spot inside you that makes your sight go white.

"AH-ahhh!" You moan you delatch from Hikaru's penis and pant. He begins to lightly thrust, making his penis rub against your face. Your moans kept getting louder and louder until they turned into almost screams. Their grunts were getting louder as well, they were coming close to their end and so were you. With one final thrust you cum onto Kaoru's dick. When your mouth was once again off of Hikaru's penis he came as well. Into your mouth. Kaoru was not long after and came in you. You all panted Furiously and were slowly coming down from the high you all reached. Kaoru slips out of you and you all just sit there for a bit. Then the twin get up. Kaoru picks you up and Hikaru leads the way to your room.

You were really tired. The twins clean themselves off then you. When they are done they lay you in bed and lay with you.

"I love you guys, you know that?" You say sleepily.

"We love you (F/n)." The say. Then you all slowly begin to fall in a deep sleep.


End file.
